Fansgirling
by Amma Cherry
Summary: Gara-gara musim hujan membuat Fujoshi menggila. Astaga. Bahkan kakak sendiri dijebak oleh adiknya yang fujoshi. Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke ketika ia mencium adanya keadaan tidak beres dirumah Naruto? Ikut-ikut ajalah, sas. Spesial fic for Miyaka Akane yg lg ultah. Tebar cinta SasuNaru. Mature Content. Have a nice read.


Matahari begitu terik siang hari ini, cuaca panas sangatlah tidak bagus untuk kesehatan. Cuaca sekarang sangat sulit ditebak.

Empat orang gadis cantik menggelepar tak berdaya di dalam sebuah ruangan kamar milik salah satu dari mereka. Ruangan itu sudah terpasang _Air Condicioner_, namun panas masih mengalahkan udara yang dikeluarkan AC tersebut.

"Kenapa panas sekali?!" sedari tadi, satu persatu dari mereka terus saja menanyakan hal sama. "Aku benar-benar susah bernafas, jika terus seperti ini aku bisa mati...", ujarnya berlebihan. Peluh membasahi kulit tannya yang mulus.

"Naruko, kenapa kau tidak menyalahkan kondisi kamarmu yang panas, hah?!" dengan kondisi tak kalah mengenaskan, gadis berambut merah ini hampir meledak—bukan karna panas, tapi si pirang itu menyebalkan. "Apa kita pindah tempat saja?" tanyanya melirik kedua temannya yang lain—meminta kepastian.

"Tidak boleh!"

"Jangan!"

Seruan kedua orang itu nyaris bersamaan. Lalu mereka nyengir bersamaan.

"Kita disini saja~... Kita jangan boleh kalah hanya karna kepanasan!" gadis pirang ini berucap sambil merapikan ikatan rambutnya yang bergaya ponytail. Ia menyeringai.

"Iya... Ino benar, Karin. Kita akan tetap disini." si pirang satu lagi menyahut. Ada tiga gadis berambut pirang disini.

Karin, satu-satunya gadis berambut merah memutar matanya malas. "Baiklah, Nona-Shion! Terserah kalian saja, biarkan aku tidur!", ujarnya berbaring telungkup—mencoba untuk tidur saat panas seperti sekarang.

Ketiga gadis pirang itu menatap Karin manyun. Mata mereka menatap satu sama lain, lalu mengangkat bahu bersamaan dan kembali berbaring.

"Naruko, kenapa belum juga mereka datang?" Shion membuka percakapan dengan bertanya pada gadis bermata saphier disebelahnya. rambut pirang sebahunya sangat acak-acakan.

Naruko yang ditanya berpikir dengan pose jari telunjuk dibawah dagu. "Mungkin kita kurang tepat memperkirakan waktu, Shion.", Naruko menjawab penuh teka-teki.

" Sudahlah, kita tunggu saja. Sudah tanggung jika kita membatalkan rencana ini.", Ino yang paling sabar.

Ketiga gadis pirang itu hanya menekuk muka karna bosan, sedang Karin sudah bermimpi yang aneh-aneh dari senyum yang ia keluarkan. Hingga akhirnya mereka semua tertidur di atas kasur luas milik Naruko.

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Amma Cherry present:**

**FANSGIRLING**

**.**

**.**

**Tebar Cinta SasuNaru**

**Spesial birthday fic for Miyaka Akane**

**Happy birthday my belove Nee-san~ :***

**warning:**

**AU, OOC, TYPO, miss Typo(s), garing, positive homo sexsual, Fujoshi menggila, Full Mature Content, PWP, Author nekad**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**fanfic ini hanya hasil kegilaan author. Harap maklum jika kurang waras.**

**Have a nice read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namikaze Naruto menyernyit begitu melihat keadaan rumahnya nampak sepi. Mata birunya melirik Sasuke Uchiha yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Sepertinya dirumah sedang tidak ada orang, _Teme.",_si pirang jabrik itu menggaruk kepalanya dengan senyum canggung.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menatap keadaan sunyi di kediaman Namikaze itu dengan datar.

"Kalau begitu kita langsung ke kamarku saja, 'Suke!" Naruto mengajak bungsu Uchiha itu menuju ke kamarnya.

Bungsu Uchiha hanya menurut saja, mengekori si pirang menuju kamarnya untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Amma Cherry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruko terbangun dari tidur siangnya. Ketiga temannya masih tetap terpejam, ia menguap lalu beranjak dari atas ranjangnya dengan kondisi masih setengah sadar. Diluar nampak mendung setelah tadi panas begitu menyiksa, sebentar lagi akan datang hujan. Naruko tidak begitu mempermasalahkan cuaca yang labil seperti sekarang.

Ia berjalan keluar kamar dan lalu menemukan Naruto sudah pulang bersama seorang pemuda raven—Naruko tau itu Sasuke Uchiha yang paling populer di sekolahnya, siapa yang tidak kenal Uchiha. Ia hanya berbeda kelas dengan kakak kembarnya bukan berarti ia tidak mengenal teman-teman dikelas sang kakak.

Dengan senyum mengembang ia menghampiri kembarannya tersebut. "Kakak, sudah pulang?" sambutnya masih dengan senyuman manis. "Ah... Kau juga membawa teman? Kaa-san dan Tou-san pergi ke Ame sampe besok lusa, jadi aku mengajak teman-temanku menginap...", serunya panjang lebar. Naruto masih menatapnya tanpa ekpresi. Senyum masih tidak lepas dari Naruko.

"Asal kau dan teman-temanmu tidak berisik, sih. Aku tidak masalah." Naruto hanya menjawab pertanyaan sang adik hanya yang terakhir saja. Ia sudah ada di depan pintu kamarnya. "Ayo, Teme!" Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar diiringi oleh Sasuke.

"Kalian ingin aku buatkan minum?" Naruko melongokan kepalanya kedalam kamar sang kakak—tidak ingin di abaikan begitu saja.

"Un, boleh. Bisa sekalian pesan makanan, Ruko-chan? Aku lapar~" sahutnya melirik sang adik dan dibalas dengan acungan jempol disertai cengiran lebar oleh Naruko. Naruto sepertinya sedang dalam mood yang tidak bagus, jadi sebagai saudara yang baik ia ingin membuat mood kakaknya baik kembali. Putri bungsu Namikaze itu berjalan kearah dapur sambil bersenandung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tomat-Jeruk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kepergian Naruko menuju dapur. Kini Naruto dan Sasuke telah mempersiapkan semua hal untuk tugas kelompok mereka.

Dan lagi, Sasuke baru pertama kali kerumah si pirang. Ia juga baru tau jika Naruto punya adik, mirip banget lagi. Persepsi Sasuke jika gadis tadi adalah adik Naruto—jadi Naruto kembar? Tapi sepertinya gadis tadi satu sekolah dengannya juga.

Meski penasaran, Sasuke lebih memilih beragumen sendiri dalam hati sambil otaknya ia gunakan mengerjakan tugas.

Saat disekolah, dirinya dan Naruto bukanlah teman akrab karna lebih sering bertengkar ketimbang mengobrol secara normal. Mereka bertengkar bisa sampai babak belur.

Ketika seluruh teman dikelasnya dengan bejad menyisakan hanya Naruto untuk menjadi teman dalam tugas kelompoknya, Sasuke hanya diam meski ingin sekali membakar seisi kelas. Bukan menolak, hanya jaga-jaga saja. Naruto 'kan suka nyebelin.

.

.

.

Ketukan di pintu, membuat dua orang di dalam kamar itu menengok kearah pintu yang telah dibuka lebar oleh si pengetuk—percuma saja mengetuk jika dibuka lebih dulu.

Naruko dengan sebuah nampan berisi beberapa kue cemilan dan minuman ocha hangat di kedua tangannya. Ia tersenyum sangat manis. Membuat Naruto berpikir jika adiknya adalah fans Uchiha disebelahnya.

"Ini silahkan~... Karna diluar sudah mulai hujan, jadi aku buatkan kalian yang hangat-hangat supaya tidak 'kedinginan'!", Gadis pirang yang serupa dengan Naruto itu tersenyum sangat ramah. Ucapan ambigu di kalimat akhirnya membuat Sasuke sedikir menyernyit.

"Terima kasih, Ruko-chan..." Naruto tersenyum lembut layaknya seorang kakak pada adiknya. "Jangan lupa tutup pintunya!", Naruto meski menyebalkan pada adik sendiri, ia sebenarnya sangat menyayangi adiknya itu.

"Tentu saja, kakak~...", Naruko tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang semakin membuat ia menggemaskan. Berjalan menuju pintu kamar Naruto

Ia menutup pintu kamar Kakaknya.

_Smirk_

Seringai mengerikan terpatri dibibirnya merah muda sang gadis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Amma Cherry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Benar sudah hujan. Untung kita tidak sampai kehujanan, ya, 'Suke?!" Naruto menyeruput Ocha yang dibuat Naruko beberapa saat lalu. Matanya menatap jendela diluar kaca yang sekarang sedang dijatuhi air dari langit.

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan datar tanpa suara. Manik kelamnya begitu sulit ditebak ketika mengarah ke si pirang.

Sang Uchiha sebenarnya begitu haus begitu tiba di kediaman Namikaze ini. Namun melihat Naruto sangat di manja adiknya, rasa hausnya hilang—mengingat yang membuatkan Ocha dan camilan itu adik Naruto—kembaran maksudnya.

Hatinya tiba-tiba saja merasa panas dengan interaksi kakak-adik tadi. Bukan berarti dia cemburu. Kenal dengan kembaran Naruto saja tidak. Ia hanya tidak suka saat Naruto begitu dekat dengan seseorang. Bahkan saudara kembarnya sekalipun. Sasuke ingin sekali menampar wajahnya mengingat ia memiliki pemikiran seperti itu. Ia tidak mungkin cemburu dengan Naruto, ia masih 'normal'.

Sang Uchiha bungsu masih sangat sadar, jika si pirang disebelahnya ini memiliki pedang seperti dirinya. Meski Naruto jauh lebih manis dan imut, tak kalah dari saudara kembar perempuan sang pemuda Namikaze ini.

Tolong, siram ia memakai es karna kepalanya sedari tadi terus mengeluarkan asap ketika ia berpikir aneh-aneh. Jika ini komedy Sasuke sudah diberi siraman _Ice Bucket Chalenge's _lalu membuat blog di yutub dengan gaya berlebihan. Mengikuti trend

Kembali ke topik awal.

Suara gemuruh guntur dan petir bersahutan hingga terdengar sampai kedalam ruangan. Hujan sangat lebat diluar sana, ia terpaksa menginap seperti yang disarankan pemuda Namikaze beberapa saat lalu.

Manik kelam Sang Uchiha menatap Naruto yang sekarang mematung ditempat. seluruh tubuhnya terlihat memerah dengan setetes keringat meluncur dari dahinya yang menunduk. Sasuke memandang si pirang dengan kernyitan di dahi putihnya. Menduga jika Naruto takut petir dan guntur.

Sasuke mendekati si pirang perlahan—penasaran dengan keadaan Naruto. Tubuh berkulit tan itu menegang ketika Sasuke menyentuhnya.

_Apa Naruto sangat takut petir?_

Batinnya—mengira si pirang takut petir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tomat-Jeruk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruko, kau dari mana saja?", Shion bertanya ketika gadis bermata sapphier itu memasuki kamarnya. Ia terbangun ketika petir dan guntur berbunyi sangat nyaring, dan ia tidak menemukan teman pirangnya yang paling cantik. Kedua temannya yang telah bangun lebih dulu hanya angkat bahu saat ditanya.

Naruko tersenyum sangat indah kepada ketiga sahabat karibnya. " Kalian ingin tau~... atau sangat ingin tau~...?", tanyanya dengan nada sing a song.

Ketiganya memutar mata melihat kelakuan Naruko yang senang menggantung perasaan orang lain.

"Kau jangan membuat kami penasaran dong, Naru!" Ino terlihat masih bergelung dalam selimut malas-malasan, udara diluar semakin dingin. Ia tidak ada niat meladeni temannya yang sekarang masih tersenyum mencurigakan.

Karin mengutak-atik remote televisi yang menayangkan acara masak-memasak. Mata ruby miliknya masih tidak lepas dari layar televisi. "Apa Naruto sudah datang? Kau sudah melakukan tugasmu dengan baik, 'kan?", ia memandang adik Naruto itu meminta kepastian.

" Tentu saja! Memang kapan aku pernah gagal?!" Naruko tersenyum menyebalkan kearah Karin. "Lalu, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo, kita bersiap-siap!" serunya, ketika ketiga temannya malah santai-santai.

Karin, Ino, Shion menyeringai.

"Kami sudah mempersiapkannya sedari tadi, Baka-Naru!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Amma Cherry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau kenapa, Dobe?" Sasuke menatap khawatir si pirang yang tengah menggigil di hadapannya—memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Sasuke segera mengambil selimut di kasur Naruto, menyelimuti tubuh menggigil itu.

_**Grab**_

Naruto memegang pergelangan tangan pemuda raven yang sedang merapihan selimut ditubuhnya. Kepalanya terangkat menampilkan biru langit cerah yang sedikit berair. Bahkan bibirnya sedikit bergetar menahan sesuatu.

Sasuke semakin panik dengan keadaan si pirang yang terlihat menderita. Ia memegang dahi kecoklatan Naruto untuk merasakan suhu tubuhnya.

_Tidak panas. Suhunya normal._

Sasuke melirik lagi kearah si pirang yang masih nampak tersiksa. Bahkan dia masih baik-baik saja beberapa waktu tadi. Otak jenius keturunan Uchiha miliknya dibuat berpikir memutar-mutar.

Naruto bergumam, menyadarkan Sasuke dari pemikirannya.

"Sas'ke, a-aku... ada y-yang sa-lah de-dengan tubuh-ku. Naru-ko... Haah... Dasar. Tolong aku, Teme~..." Naruto berkata tidak jelas apa maksudnya. Sasuke bingung, apa yang harus ia perbuat?

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto?

.

.

.

"masih belum ya?"

"Kakak hebat sekali bisa menahannya. Hihihi..."

"Aku sudah tidak sabar..."

"Kita bersabar sedikit lagi, _girl's~..._"

Empat orang gadis di ruangan yang sama tengah bergumul tumpang tindih di balik dinding yang ada lobang kecil menembus ruangan sebelah—kamar Naruto.

Mereka melobangi dinding tersebut dengan beberapa alat canggih layaknya di film mata-mata. Lobang itupun tidak akan kelihatan ketika foto Naruto yang amat besar terpampang di dinding atas kasurnya.

"Ah.. Kemarikan kameranya?! Kita akan mulai merekam.", Naruko berbisik pada temannya yang tidak mau kalah ingin ngintip keadaan disebelah.

.

.

.

"Naruto... Katakan dengan jelas, dong?!" bungsu Uchiha itu bertanya pada si pirang yang masih kesulitan bersuara.

"A-kuh... Naru-ko, men-aruh sess-uatu ke-dalam, minum-an tad-i, T-te-temeh...Hhh...", Naruto benar-benar ingin mati saat ini juga, ia sangat malu saat ini. Naruko memang iblis.

_Bisakah, siapapun tolong aku~_

Naruto begitu nelangsa akibat ulah adiknya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Amma Cherry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto awalnya sangat senang ketika adiknya tiba-tiba baik menawarkan ini dan itu. Tapi, beberapa saat setelah ia meminum ocha yang di sajikan oleh Naruko, tubuhnya terasa panas dan terbakar. Ia tidak mengerti. Naruto hanya merasa jika ada sesuatu di bawah tubuhnya yang bereaksi. Dan sepertinya, Naruko memang mencampurkan sesuatu ke minuman yang dibuatnya. Sial.

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang menyelimutinya. Ia benar-benar sudah kewalahan menahan diri. Jika tidak hujan lebat, pemuda Uchiha itu pasti sudah ia suruh pulang lalu ia mengurung diri di kamar mandi.

Tapi, BAGAIMANA INI... INI SANGAT MENYIKSA!

Naruto sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya. Dengan bibir bergetar dan suaranya yang tersendat-sendat. Tanpa tau diri lagi, ia meraup bibir Sasuke seperti orang kelaparan.

Sasuke yang mendapat serangan mendadak dari si pirang awalnya shock dengan mata terbelalak. Mulutnya setengah terbuka hingga Naruto bebas memasukan lidah kedalam rongga mulutnya.

**Brukk**

Sasuke mendorong Naruto, hingga kepala bersurau pirang itu terantuk tembok dibelakangnya. Bungsu Uchiha itu benar-benar dikuasai kebingungan dan shock. Matanya menatap Naruto merasa bersalah telah mendorong sang Namikaze begitu kencang sekuat tenaga. Tapi, perbuatan Naruto tidak bisa ia biarkan begitu saja.

Kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba menciumnya seperti itu?

Sasuke mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Manik kelamnya masih memperhatikan Naruto yang tetap pada posisi terjerembabnya—tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu, Dobe? JAWAB AKU?", Sasuke mulai emosi dengan keadaan mereka sekarang. Bukan kah, tadi si pirang normal-normal saja? Apa yang salah? Apa rumor yang beredar, yang jika Naruto menyukainya itu benar? Naruto menyukainya?

"Ma-af, Te-mmeeh... Nar-uko men-naruh sesu-atu, ke da-dal-am mi-numan i-tuu...", meski dengan susah payah dan tubuhnya masih sedikit bergetar tidak terkontrol ketika berdekatan dengan Sasuke sekarang, ia harus bisa menjelaskan tentang keadaannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mencerna perkataan Naruto yang kurang jelas didengarnya. Ia melirik cangkir gerabah yang berisi ocha dengan diam, lalu bergerak untuk melihat secara pasti.

Pemuda Uchiha itu mendekatkan cangkir itu ke mulutnya, membuat Naruto panik bukan main.

"KAU JANGAN MEMINUMNYA, TEME... AKU TIDAK INGIN ADA DUA LAKI-LAKI YANG TERANGSANG DISINI!" Naruto berteriak mencoba menggagalkan niat Sasuke minumminuman haram tersebut. Ia hanya tidak mau Sasuke ikut meminum minuman laknat itu. Apa jadinya mereka berdua jika sama-sama dalam keadaan tidak waras? Gila.

"Memang itu yang ingin aku lakukan, Dobe!", Sasuke menyeringai sangat menyeramkan. Tanpa pikir panjang ia meneguk isi ocha tersebut tanpa sisa. Naruto menahan nafas hampir hilang arwah.

Jerit tertahan di balik tembok teredam oleh bunyi hujan yang menjatuhi atap.

Ini akan menjadi sangat panjang.

Malam yang sangat panjang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau merekamnya? Gila!" Ino menjerit hampir mengalahkan suara gedebum guntur. Gagal paham dengan tingkah Naruko. Apa gadis itu tidak memikirkan resikonya jika tersebar, bagaimana?

"Kau tidak usah khawatir begitu, Ino-chan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan rekaman ini dilihat orang lain selain kita!", Karin menyahut, seringainya tak kalah mengerikan dengan Naruko. Membuat Ino mangap dengan mulut yang susah dikantup.

Ino merasa, dirinya sangat lemah dibanding dua orang tidak waras ini. Tapi, ya sudahlah! Ia sudah terlanjur terlibat. Ino menghela nafas pasrah.

Sedangkan Shion yang terlihat paling polos dari mereka hanya angkat bahu acuh. Yang penting baginya bisa dapat fanservice paling menghebohkan sepanjang hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tubuhku mulai aneh." Sasuke bergumam sambil menghapus keringat didahinya dengan punggung tangan.

Naruto mendengus mencemooh. "Sudah kubilang kau jangan minum itu, brengsek! Kau berpikir aku bohong?! Aku sangat menderita sekarang!", Naruto sudah mulai bisa mengontrol suaranya dan refleks tubuhnya. Ia sangat sulit bergerak jadi masih bersandar pada tembok dibawah dekat meja mereka belajar tadi.

Sasuke duduk diatas ranjang dengan kedua kaki yang menapak dilantai keramik berlapis karpet tebal. Ia memijit pangkal hidungnya yang mancung. Ia memang tidak percaya pada Naruto di awal tadi. Ia juga memastikan jika minuman yang ia teguk tadi rasanya agak aneh. Tapi sudah terlanjur.

Sasuke bodoh atau apa, sih?

Naruto yang awalnya berpaling menatap lantai, ketika mendengar kekehan seseorang ia mengalihkan pandangan kedepan. Seketika sekujur tubuhnya merinding mendengar Sasuke terkekeh sangat menyeramkan seperti itu.

Sasuke berdiri tegak. Begitu menjulang di depan Naruto yang masih tersudut duduk tak berdaya. Suasana sekarang begitu mencekam bagi pemuda pirang itu. Sasuke dengan seringai yang nampak seperti vampire kelaparan membuat Naruto kembali bergetar—lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

"Dengar, Dobe?!", Sasuke menunduk, menumpu satu lututnya keatas karpet. Seringai tidak lepas dari wajahnya. "Dari awal aku sudah tidak ingin meminum minuman buatan adikmu itu. Dari awal, aku tau bahwa ada yang merencanakan kondisi seperti ini untuk kita. Aku hanya mengikuti permainan orang-orang itu." Sasuke bersedekap tangan dengan senyum miring khas Uchiha miliknya. "Lagi pula... Apa salahnya bermain denganmu yang begitu populer dikalangan siswa. Mereka pasti sangat iri denganku, sebentar lagi... aku akan menjamah setiap centi lekuk tubuhmu itu, akan aku berikan tanda indah di kulit seksimu, Dobe. Kau akan mendesah dibawah kendaliku tanpa perlawanan. Dan kau, akan terus meminta lebih." Sasuke berbicara vulgar dekat lobang telinga Naruto—nadanya tidak main-main dengan arogansi dan aura dominasi miliknya. Sang Uchiha menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering—membayangkan saja ia sudah tidak tahan.

"Bicaramu vulgar seperti wajahmu yang mesum, Teme! Bercandamu itu, sama sekali tidak lucu!", sebenarnya, Naruto sangat ingin memukul Sasuke sampai menggelepar lalu berlari sejauh mungkin dari pemuda raven sinting ini.

_Tolong... siapa saja tolong aku~_

Naruto ingin sekali menangis karna belum juga masalah tubuhnya selesai. Kawan yang dianggapnya begitu baik justru ikut menjebaknya.

"Aku tidak menjebakmu, Naruto. Aku hanya mengikuti permainan yang dibuat untuk kita saja." Sasuke menyahut seperti dapat membaca pikiran Naruto.

_Go to hell_

Naruto sangat ingin menjambak surai raven bergaya pantat ayam itu. Dasar brengsek! Kenapa juga tubuhnya masih saja sulit bergerak. Sialan!

Dengan gerakan cepat tanpa ampun dia mencium bibir merah si pirang. Rasanya benar-benar lembut seperti apa yang ia bayangkan setiap hari. Bahkan bibir kenyal dan basah itu sangat ingin Sasuke telan saking gemasnya. Bermenit-menit tidak membuat Sasuke melepas ciumannya, ia tidak memperdulikan erangan protes Naruto yang kehabisan Nafas.

"Emhp... Umhp..." Naruto sudah hampir kehabisan nafas dengan wajah merah kehilangan udara.

"Bernafaslah dengan hidungmu, Usuratonkachi!" Tidak memberi jeda waktu, bungsu Uchiha kembali mengemut bibir yang sekarang membengkak karna terus ia kulum—Tidak ingin melepas barang sejenak saja.

Meski sudah mencoba bernafas lewat hidung, Naruto masih sedikit susah bernafas karna hidung mancung Sasuke menghalanginya mengambil udara bebas. Jika ia tidak bisa melepas ciuman ini, lebih baik ia nikmati saja. Naruto pasrah dengan keadaannya.

"Emmmh.. Emmmh..." Naruto sudah mulai mencoba menikmati ciumannya ini karna pengaruh obat yang diberikan Naruko di dalam minuman tadi. Ia tidak tidak peduli jika Sasuke memperkosanya, yang penting ia bisa membebaskan sesuatu dalam tubuhnya dengan puas. Naruto berpikir tak kalah gila.

Si pirang bahkan memperdalam ciumannya dengan memeluk Sasuke erat dan tangan satunya berada belakang kepala Sasuke, meremas surai raven itu sangat erat.

Sasuke yang merasakan tangan-tangan Naruto menyambutnya sangat baik tersenyum senang dibalik ciuman, jilatan, kuluman dan gigitan yang ia lakukan pada mulut hangat si pirang.

"Nnh.. Ahhh~" ciuman keduanya terlepas hingga Naruto mendesah lega bisa mengambil nafas dengan rakus meski terengah-engah.

Sasuke tidak diam begitu saja, ia menciumi wajah karamel Naruto yang dihiasi garis-garis tipis tersebut. Ia mengulum kuping telinga si pirang yang berbuah desahan panjang. "Ahn~... Jangan... Nnh~..." Naruto sangat sensitive dengan kupingnya yang tidak pernah terjamah. Seluruh tubuhnya tidak pernah terjamah.

"Kau bilang jangan, tapi kau mencengkram pundakku begitu erat?!" Sasuke bicara menyebalkan membuat Naruto semakin malu. Sang raven lalu menciumi leher hingga pundak Naruto yang lembut dan mulus. Mengecup, menjilat dan membuat tanda keunguan di seluruh leher tanpa celah. Tangan Sasuke tidaklah ia biarkan menganggur, dengan perlahan ia membuka pakaian sekolah yang masih Naruto kenakan hingga seluruh kancingnya terbuka, hingga pemuda pirang itu sudah bertelanjang dada.

"Sekarang kau.. ennghh~... banyak bicara sekali... Ahh~!", desahan-desahan Naruto membuat semangat sang Uchiha. Naruto begitu sensitive di seluruh bagian tubuhnya dan akan mendesah sangat indah jika ia dapat letak yang sangat sensitive untuk ia beri tanda. Menjilat-jilat tubuh Naruto yang belum mandi tidak membuat Sasuke jijik, ia justru sangat bergairah sampai keakar-akar uratnya. Dibawah sana bahkan sudah menegang sempurna melihat betapa si pirang sangat menggairahkan membangkitkan libido dengan cepat.

Naruto yang sudah setengah bugil dibaringkan Sasuke keatas kasur agar ia juga bisa lebih mudah menggagahi si pirang. Jangan berpikir ia mesum—itu memang benar, tapi ia juga baru mencoba pertama ini bersama Naruto. Karna dari awal hanya Naruto yang dapat membuatnya berpikiran tidak waras. Perasaan sukanya terhadap si pirang membuatnya gila setiap malam berfantasi tentang Naruto. Siapa yang sangka, 'kan? Ialah yang tergila-gila dengan pemuda bermata biru ini.

Dengan mata sembab, Naruto masih saja mendesah tak karuan. "Ahn~... Nnh~, Sas'ke~..." Naruto menatap Sasuke minta secepatnya di anu-anu.

**Glub**

Sasuke menelan ludah. Adik kecilnya dibawah sana yang seukuran pisang ambon paling besar itu semakin membengkak. Tidak bisakah berikan deskripsi yang lebih bagus. Terong seberat 3ons, misalnya.

Naruto memeluk leher Sasuke lalu membalik posisi mereka hingga ia berada di atas sang Uchiha. Tenaganya sedikit demi sedikit pulih. Ia menyeringai ke arah si raven yang menatapnya datar. "Ahh~ kau sudah keras, Sasuke~.. Mmh~" Naruto yang berada diatas sana tepat berada dibawah pisang berkulit miliknya—tersenyum sangat seksi. Si pirang semakin nakal dengan menggesekan selangkangannya dengan milik Sasuke—mencari kepuasan sendiri.

"Kau semakin nakal... Apa kau sudah tidak sabar, hn?!" Sasuke membelai pipi halus dengan lesung pipi Naruto lembut, ia menyingkirkan rambut yang menempel didahi si pirang karna keringat. "Kau tidak perlu mengeluarkan tenagamu, Dobe... Biarkan aku yang ambil alih disini." sang raven mengecup bibir Naruto lalu ia membalik kembali posisi awal mereka. Sasuke sebagai penyandang Uchiha memang pantang di dominasi oleh apapun.

Naruto sudah tanpa busana sama sekali. Ia juga sudah tidak punya waktu memikirkan rasa malu. Permainan ini harus segera diselesaikan. Tapi sepertinya, ia tidak akan dibiarkan menyelesaikan hal ini dengan cepat seperti apa perkiraannya.

Sudah berapa malam Sasuke memimpikan dapat melucuti si pirang hingga dia mendesah-desah seperti sekarang. Sasuke hanya membayangkan, kini apa yang dibayangkannya terpampang nyata tersaji lengkap dengan permintaan memohon Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan dengan libidonya akibat pengaruh obat. "Teme~... Jangan bermain-main saja!" Naruto menyerah. Sasuke terus saja memberinya kenikmatan. Tapi, ia perlu yang lebih.

Ukh...

Sasuke bahkan belum merasa puas sama sekali mencicipi tubuh sintal Naruto. Ia ingin terus, dan terus menjilati tubuh karamel seksi yang mengkilat akibat keringat juga saliva dirinya.

Hujan masih turun dengan lebatnya. Semangat Sasuke masih setinggi gunung himalaya. Ketika Naruto terus memanggil namanya setiap ia oleskan ujung lidahnya ke kulit sensitive sang pemuda pirang. Tangannya yang sengaja tidak ia gunakan mulai merambat ke tengah selangkangan Naruto. Benda yang mengantung manis disana sudah sedikit basah. Pelan-pelan ia menaik-turunkan tangannnya.

"Ah.. Ah.. Ah~... Lebih cepat! Eumph..." Naruto menutup mulutnya ketika ia mulai meracau tak terekendali, ia tidak tahan jika terus di sentuh Sasuke seperti itu. Ia hampir meledak. Sasuke bahkan mengulum kejantanannya sangat bernafsu layaknya memakan permen. mulut hangat sang raven begitu memanja miliknya didalam sana. "Ukh.. Emmh.. Aahh~.." suara desahannya semakin tidak terkontrol.

Sasuke melahap milik Naruto hingga habis kedalam mulutnya. Uchiha muda itu dapat merasakan kedut-kedut di urat benda berukuran lumayan milik sang Namikaze muda.

"A-ku... Ha-mpir sa-sam-pai... Ngh~.. Aaaahhn~" Naruto mengejang ketika caitan putih itu keluar deras dibawah sana. Ia bernafas sedikit lega ketika sudah bisa mencapai puncak dengan hanya mulut Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri masih asik dibawah sana mengemut kejantanannya sampai cairan sperma Naruto ditelan habis oleh dirinya. Naruto memang memiliki rasa yang sangat manis untuk Uchiha bungsu itu hingga ia ingin merasakan lagi rasanya cairan yang sedikit asin itu.

Pemuda raven itu telah membuka kemeja sekolahnya, menampakan garis kotak-kotak di bagian perutnya yang terawat. Tentu saja dengan mudah dang Uchiha mendapatkan tubuh seksinya ketika ia adalah atlit basket juga selalu menjuarai judo di berbagai turnamen internasional.

Naruto pasca orgasmenya masih kelelahan dan begitu lemas. Disajikan begitu saja pemandangan Sasuke telanjang dada, membuat ia menelan ludah. Ia mempertanyakan rasa normalnya saat kini tubuhnya bereaksi hanya dengan melihat tubuh sang Uchiha.

"Kau pasti berpikir jika aku sangat seksi sekarang?!" Uchiha dan rasa percaya dirinya yang mengagumkan. Naruto menyumpah dengan rona merah masih melekat hingga dapat bersaing dengan tomat segar.

"Mati saja kau, brengsek!" Namikaze muda itu memalingkan wajahnya—tidak ingin menatap senyum menghina Sasuke. Lagi pula, ia hanya memanfaatkan Sasuke untuk membantunya agar bisa kembali dalam keadaan normal.

Tangan alabaster sang Uchiha menyusup kembali ke belahan tubuh bawah si pirang. Ia memaksa Naruto untuk membuka kakinya lebar agar ia dapat akses lebih mudah.

"Teme, kau membuat kakiku sakit jiikaka seperti itu!", Naruto berseru protes ketika kakinya dipaksa membuka dengan sangat lebar.

"Kau diam saja, Dobe! Kau mau aku membobol lubang kecilmu ini tanpa persiapan?" sahut Sasuke datar sembari mengoleskan body lotion ke jari-jarinya.

"MEMANG SIAPA YANG MENGIJIKANMU BERMAIN DISANA. HAH?!" Naruto berteriak kencang penuh khilaf. Ia bahkan tidak meminta lelaki gila itu untuk menyentuhnya sampai seperti sekarang. Ia hanya... hanya ingin minta bantuan sedikit tadi. Huh! Mendadak Naruto ingin sekali terjun dari atas gunung fuji.

"Kau tsundere sekali, Dobe!"

**Jleb**

"Ukh.. isshhh~..." Naruto mendesis ketika satu jari Sasuke menembus rektrumnya yang masih perjaka. " Keluarkan 'Suke, rasanya benar-benar tidak enak, ish...", si pirang hanya ditanggapi sang Uchiha dengan kedikan bahu. Sasuke bahkan sudah siap dengan jari kedua untuk membantu usaha maju-mundurnya.

**Trush**

Satu jari lagi menambah rasa tidak nyaman Naruto dibagian bawah tubuhnya sana. Jari Sasuke terus bergerak lincah mengobrak-abrik anusnya agar terbuka lebih lebar. Nyatanya anus Naruto begitu kecil karna memang tidak pernah disentuh orang lain.

Naruto bergerak-gerak dengan peluh yang membanjiri kulit tannya. Rasanya geli saat jari-jari Sasuke bergesekan dengan daging dinding rektrumnya. Desahannya adalah penyemangat yang paling besar untuk Sasuke.

"Emmh~... Sas'keh~, keluarkan.. ennhh..." tangan Naruto mengapai-gapai tangan Sasuke yang sangat asik dengan kegiatannya—menusuk-nusuk anus si pirang.

**Trushh**

Dengan tidak tau diri Sasuke justru malah menambah jarinya menjadi tiga, mengangkat kaki Naruto hingga mengangkang lebih lebar agar jarinya bisa dengan bebas bergerak memanja dan menjamah si pirang. Sungguh, jari Sasuke saja sudah tidak ingin lagi keluar dari lubang rektrum yang berkedut-kedut genit ini. Apa lagi jika juniornya nanti. Sang pemuda Uchiha itu semakin tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya.

Ketiga jari panjang si raven bergerak cepat mencari titik yang akan membuat pemuda pirang seksi yang sedang mendesah di hadapannya ini akan semakin menggelinjang nikmat.

"AHHHN~... Apa it-u.. hhhhh.. ah, ah, ah~.. HYAHH~..." Naruto meracau ketika Sasuke telah sampai pada titik G-spot miliknya didalam sana. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasakan kenikmatan yang sanggup membuat ia melayang. Seperti ada ribuan bintang di depan matanya ketika lagi dan lagi Sasuke menerobos lubang terdalamnya dengan jemarinya.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat pemandangan yang sanggup meruntuhkan iman siapa saja di depannya ini. Naruto dengan peluh membanjiri dan lidah yang sedikit menjulur keluar, meneteskan salivanya hingga Sasuke merangkak kembali keatas tubuh tan itu dan meraup bibir Naruto—membelit lidahnya sepuas hati.

Tangan Sasuke perlahan ia tarik dari bawah sana, ia menurunkan celana panjangnya sambil terus mencumbu Naruto. Kejantanan Sasuke keluar dari sarangnya langsung menemui pintu masuk surganya.

"Ah~... Nghhh~..."

Sempit.

Baru ujungnya saja Sasuke sudah kesulitan. Naruto bahkan sampai meneteskan airmata ketika disana anusnya serasa diterobos paksa. Sang pemuda raven tidaklah berlaku kasar, yang ia lakukan sudah sangat pelan. Dan Sasuke harus menahan diri lagi, ia sudah tidak punya kesabaran lagi. Sasuke menaruh kedua tangan Naruto yang menggenggam erat sprai kasur kearah punggungnya.

**Trushh**

Dengan sekali hentak batang kejantanan Sasuke masuk seluruhnya ke dalam tubuh si pirang, Naruto menjerit dengan air mata yang tumpah namun suaranya teredam hujan lebat. Tangan si pirang mencakar-cakar punggung Sasuke menumpahkan kesakitannya. Menyumpahi Sasuke dengan seribu bahasa andalannya.

"Brengsek, jahanam, keparat kau, TEME... Argh.. sakit sekali..." Naruto menyumpah-nyumpah dengan kaki yang bergerak-gerak meminta Sasuke untuk keluar dari tubuhnya.

Jendela yang tidak terbuka menghantarkan angin dingin yang menusuk tulak, tapi tidak mereka pedulikan. Uchiha yang dominan tidak akan pernah menuruti permintaan Naruto. Ia sudah mulai memaju mundurkan pinggangnya dengan ritme pelan karna masih terlalu ketat dan kering. Cairan merah yang menetes dari rektrum Naruto tidak menghentikan si raven dari perbuatan bejadnya.

Naruto menangis dengan suara tertahan karna dibawah sana meski sakit ia tidak memungkiri jika ia merasakan sensasi nikmat yang membuat ia ingin lagi dan lagi Sasuke menggebor dirinya.

"AAAHHHHH~... IYAHH.. DISANA... AAAHHHNN~" Naruto berteriak sejadinya ketika Sasuke berhasil bertemu titik G-spotnya. Desahannya mengalahkan derasnya air hujan yang menubruk ke bumi.

Sasuke terengah, namun ia tidak merasa lelah sama sekali. Pinggulnya menghentak anus Naruto dengan beringas. Teriakan dengan desahan si pirang membuat dirinya semakin semangat untuk mencapai puncak klimak. Dengan sekali hentak ia membalik tubuh banjir keringat si pirang tanpa melepas penyatuan mereka.

"AHN.. AHH.. OH~.. OH SHIT... AHHH..." mendapat sensasi lain dari posisinya sekarang yang menungging, Naruto benar-benar merasa terbang keangkasa menggapai bintang. Air liurnya menetes ke atas kasur akibat nikmat yang ia dapatkan. Dan Sasuke didalam sana tau persis cara membuat ia mendesah dengan teriakan nikmat.

"Kau.. hh.. seksi Naruto... ini enak sekali bukan?" Masih sempat Sasuke menggoda orang yang tengah kewalahan dibawahnya. Sang pemuda Uchiha menjambak rambut pirang Naruto lalu memalingkan wajah si pirang untuk berbalik hingga ia dapat mencium sesuka hati bibir merah Naruto.

"Ehmmm... Ummmh... Emmmph.." suara decakan ciuman mereka juga suara becek akibat dua daging yang saling bertubrukan dengan keringat menambah panas suasana malam dingin berhiaskan hujan dan petir.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar dengan hebat menyambut orgasmenya dengan kejantanan yang dikocok cepat oleh tangan lihai dang dominan.

Sasuke tau jika lawan main diatas ranjangnya sudah hampir sampai, maka ia mempercepat dorongan di pinggulnya hingga dirinya juga sudah hampir sampai.

"Hah.. ah, ah, ah,... Ahn... don't stop, Sukeh~... Ahhh~..." sperma Naruto berhamburan. "AAAHHHNN~..." desahan panjangnya membuktikan jika ia sangat puas saat ini. Sprai berwarna merahnya acak-acakan dan termuncrati sperma miliknya. Naruto ambruk tanpa bisa ditahan oleh si pirang lagi. Sasuke terpaksa menahan pinggul Naruto agar tetap terangkat hingga ia menyelesaikan permainannya. Dalam hitungan detik sang Uchiha mengeluarkan benihnya kedalam rektrum Naruto hingga meluber keluar dari dalam. Ia tengah akibat aktifitas yang baru selesai ia lakukan. Berbaring miring dengan memeluk erat Naruto yang sudah setengah sadar berbaring membelakanginya.

"Nnhh~.. Engh~.. Teme~ geli~..." Sasuke tersenyum laknat karena ia masih saja menggerakan pinggulnya dengan posisi miring. Ia terkekeh melihat Naruto menggeliat geli tidak nyaman.

"Aku belum selesai, Dobe~", Uchiha bungsu itu terkekeh lagi ketika tubuh molek itu menegang.

" BANGSAT KAU, TEMEEEE.. AAAAHH~ GELI.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FiN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku jadi kasian pada Naruto!" Shion meringis dengan tissu yang menyumpal di hidungnya. Ia jadi tidak tega melihat orang yang ia kagumi di rape-rape oleh orang macam Sasuke. Tapi, Naruto sendiri menyukai itu.

"Setelah ini, kalian harus menyelamatkan aku dari amukan siluman rubah!" Naruko masih tidak menjauhkan pandangannya dari layar yang menampilkan acara live kakaknya.

"Aku juga tidak yakin dapat selamat dari Sai setelah ia bisa melakukan syarat yang aku berikan?!", Ino meringis, mengingat Sai adalah sepupu Sasuke yang juga sudah membantu mereka untuk membuat Sasuke dan Naruto masuk perangkap.

" Apa salahnya punya pacar seperti Sai? Ino, dia itu manis!" Karin terkikik geli melihat Ino merona.

Shion memandang sekeliling, ruangan kamar Naruko jauh lebih buruk dari kamar sebelah. Naruko pasti akan memerintahkan mereka membereskan kekacauan di kamarnya.

"Kalian harus membereskan kamarku dari banjir darah ini, girls...", tuh, kan. Baru saja di perkirakan.

"Tidak masalah!" Sahut ketiganya kompak.

"Rencana kita benar-benar sempurna."

"Meminta Sai untuk membuat jadwal pelajaran di meja guru." Ino mencoret rencana pertama.

"Berhasil membuat Naruto dan Sasuke satu kelompok setelah kita tau bahwa akan ada tugas kelompok dari Sai." jari-jari ber-cat merah Karin mencoret tulisan di nomer dua.

"Membuat mereka kerumah Namikaze ini sangat sulit jika tidak ada aku." Shion tersenyum bangga akan ulahnya yang menaruh paku dipinggir jalan dekat komplek kediaman Namikaze hingg Sasuke dan Naruto tidak jadi belajar kerumah Uchiha.

"Dan aku akan mati ketika bertemu lagi dengan saudara kembarku besok. Dia pasti akan mengamuk. Aku memasukan obat perangsang itu banyak sekali." meski Naruko terdengar miris saat berbicara, tapi tersenyum lebar hingga tertawa terbahak.

Kakaknya yang tsundere tidak akan mengakui jika dia memang menyukai Sasuke yang sama-sama pria. Dengan bantuan Naruko dan teman-temannya mereka bisa mengungkapkan isi hati dengan baik seperti itu. Ditambah bonus untuk mereka mwlihat acara live yang hot. Benar-benar bahagia semuanya sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End Omake**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi bagaimana setelah ini?"

"Apanya?"

"Teme! Kau harus bertanggung jawab! Ish..."

"Jika kau hamil aku pasti menikahimu."

"Kau pikir aku gadis? Jahanam! Kau harus menggendongku kemana-mana sampai pantatku sembuh?!"

"Baik! Aku berencana untuk melakukannya dimanapun aku suka dengan menggendongmu."

"Lupakan! Mati saja kau!"

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Otanjoubi omedetou Nee~**_

_**Spesial buat Miyaka Akane, gak jadi telat kadonya. hahaha**_

_**Astaga! Apaan sih yang saya tulis. /nempelin muka kelayar leptop/**_

_**Nistah abis.. sorry kalo lemonnya rada gak banget. ==a saya masih virgin soalnya. #dibuang**_

_**aku pikir bakal telat gegara dokter sialan itu gak bolehin aku pulang dari kemaren. Katchau. sakit itu gak enak. aplg cuma gegara mie instan sama cabe. /gak terima/**_

_**Jadi semoga nee suka sama fic ini. TAT**_

_**Aku amatiran. serius ini epep jadi lemon berkepanjangan. #dor**_

_**Selamat tua nee.. moga makin cakep, makin baik, makin sabar sama aku. #dor panjang umur, cepet dapat jodoh. amin.**_

_**Saya juga mau bilang makasih buat yang udah mau baca. apa lagi review. #kechup**_

_**Well**_

_**Review pliss**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tomat-Jeruk**_


End file.
